fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 217
Celestial Spirit Beast is the 217th episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 42nd episode of the 2014 series. With the defeat of Eclipse Ophiuchus, the Mages head to the Celestial Spirit World to face the Eclipse Celestial Spirit King. The giant they encounter easily overpowers them all but their struggle continues in order to save the Celestial Spirits. Summary With the Celestial Globe destroyed by Gottfried and Natsu defeating Eclipse Ophichus, the constellations in the sky start fading away. However, just as they think that the Celestial Spirits have returned to normal, the ground around them shake and Horologium comes to inform the Mages that the Eclipse Celestial Spirit King will destroy the Celestial Spirit World. He provides the group of Mages Celestial clothing, allowing them travel to the Celestial World. After deciding that the Spirits are to be saved, the Fairy Tail Mages head to the Celestial Spirit World. Gales ravage the Spirit World as Horologium gets caught and is sucked into a colossal creature standing on a planet. This Celestial Beast continues to absorb the planets of the Celestial Spirit World into its body as Lucy and Hisui recognize it as the Celestial Spirit King. A halo of colored spheres containing the 12 Eclipse Celestial Spirits float around his head before he finally absorbs them, causing the winds to stop. Erza signals the rest of Fairy Tail to attack but find their attacks ineffective, even when done simultaneously. The creature sends a massive shock wave that blows everyone away but the Mages jump back up and Gray and Juvia go for the beast's arms. However, Eclipse Celestial Spirit King fires a red beams at Juvia that transforms her into a constellation in the sky. Elfman, Cana and Mirajane also attack but they too are given the same fate. The Eclipse King also reaches Panther Lily with his power and Levy sacrifices herself for Gajeel. Wendy, Carla, Yukino, Hisui and Arcadios are also turned into constellations, leaving only Team Natsu and Gajeel to face the King. The rest of them approach the Beast with more caution to avoid being hit by the mysterious spell. But then, the Celestial Beast suddenly changes tactics and instead opens up the holes in its body, trying to suck them in like it did to Horologium. Gajeel and Lucy nearly fall into the holes but Gajeel sticks on the skin of the Beast while Lucy is saved by Natsu. Lucy then tries to trip the Celestial Beast using her Fleuve d'étoiles and Natsu is carried by Happy to deliver a blow to the head. But as they approach the head, a mysterious green substance is blasted out of the holes in its body, aiming and blowing away all the Mages, including Gajeel who unsuccessfully tried to deflect it using Iron Dragon's Roar. As the team slowly recover from the massive assault, Natsu gets up and declares that he could smell Loke in the green substance, concluding that Loke and the others must be alive inside the Eclipse Celestial Spirit King. He and Happy then fly straight into the creature despite its attempt to blow them away with another roar. Gajeel yells at them that while they attack from the inside, the rest of them will attack from the outside. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Stop Liberum! (concluded) *Natsu Dragneel & Happy vs. Ophiuchus (Eclipse) (concluded) *Team Natsu & Gajeel Redfox vs. Celestial Spirit King (Eclipse) (started) *Saving the Spirit King (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** ** * |Ēra}} * ** *** |Za Naito}} * ** |Aisu Meiku}} * |Wōtā}} * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** |Bīsuto Sōru}} ** * * ** |Soriddo Sukuriputo}} Spells used *Darkness Phoenix Blade * |Aisu Inpakuto}} * |Wōtā Suraisā}} *Beast Soul ( Bīsuto Sōru) *Satan Soul (サタンソウル Satan Sōru) * * |Soriddo Sukuriputo Buretto}} * |Aisu Kyanon}} * |Wōtā Kāne}} * * * * * * * Abilities used *Black Fire Dragon Mode *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Flight *Eclipse Celestial Beast's Roar *Constellation Transformation *Swordsmanship Armors used * * Weapons used *Swords * |Etowāru Furūgu}} Items used *Ocarina *Celestial Globe *Celestial Spirit Clothing *Magic Cards Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Anime Exclusive Episodes